Survivor of Chikyuu
by Kurai Tenshi
Summary: Years before Digimon Tamers: Generation 02, experience the Chikyuu Massacre through the eyes of a three-year-old girl.


_Disclaimer_: I do not own Digimon. I do own the humans in this fanfic, and some of the Digimon mentioned as well, and the plot. And I do own Chikyuu.

_Author's Note_: For those of you who have read _Digimon Tamers: Generation 02_, you will be familiar with Naki Sagano and the Chikyuu Massacre (that what I call it). But you don't necessarily have to read _Generation 02_ to read this. Also: this takes place eight-to-ten years before _Generation 02_.

*        *        *

**Survivor of Chikyuu**

By Torre degli Angeli

          Kane Sagano watched from a window as the stars started to appear in the night sky. His wife, Beatrix, was playing with their daughter—three-year-old Naki.

          "You seem thoughtful, Kane," observed Beatrix.

          "I'm wondering when the attack will start—_if_ the attack will start."

          "I hope not. I don't see why they should attack. We haven't harmed them."

          "No, but they're afraid."

          "Of what?"

          Kane turned to look at his wife. "They're afraid that we'll become to powerful, even for them."

          It was then that young Naki got up and walked to her father. "But there are friendly Digimon, too, right?" she asked.

          "Of course, Naki, like that Patamon that you always play with."

          "No, Daddy, I mean big Digimon."

          Sighing, Kane shook his head. "I'm not sure about that, Naki. Most of the big Digimon are virus-types."

          Naki pouted. "But—"

          Her mother interrupted her. "Naki, it's late. Let's go to sleep." She took her daughter's hand and brought her upstairs.

          "Momma, I like Digimon," said Naki as she clambered into bed. "Why do they have to be afraid of us?"

          "I don't know, Naki," her mother admitted.

          "You know what, Momma?"

          "What is it, dear?"

          "I like the Strikemon. They're always helping us."

          "Yes, I like them too. I like _all_ Digimon, but not all Digimon like us. Now, go to sleep." She pulled the covers up to Naki's chin and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Goodnight, Naki.

          "Night, Momma…"

*        *        *

          Naki suddenly woke to screaming and the sound and smell of something burning. Her father kicked open her bedroom door and ran to her bed.

          "What's wrong, Daddy?" asked a very sleepy three-year-old.

          "Come with me, Naki," her father said hurriedly. "The Digimon have started attacking; we must leave now!"

          Kane grabbed Naki and carried her out the house. Naki glanced over her father's shoulder and caught sight of the burning house next to theirs. A few sparks from the burning house flew to theirs, and it caught fire as well. Even though she was young, Naki knew what would happen if all houses caught fire.

          And that's why she looked away.

          "Daddy, I'm scared," whispered Naki into her father's ear.

          "I know, sweetie, but we'll be all right," Kane replied as he and several survivors crashed into the woods.

          The dark foliage swept around them, a black and dark-green blur as they ran. Naki held on for dear life, whimpering, the entire world growing black around her. She scarcely remembered being placed in a safe place for hiding, small enough so only she could fit. She waited for hours upon hours, and when she was finally found, her father was ashen-faced and pale. He and an unknown woman were the only ones to pick up Naki. The little girl hugged her father frightfully.

          "Where's Momma?" she asked quietly.

          His reply was the last thing she wanted to hear. "She is…gone…"

———————————————————————

          _Two years later…_

          Five-year-old Naki Sagano hated the real world. It was full of trash and pollution and corrupted people. Her father and his new girlfriend had moved to the real world after their home on Chikyuu was destroyed. Naki wished they had stayed in the Digital World. It was peaceful there most of the time, and if there was ever an evil Digimon bent on destroying the world, someone would come and save them.

          But not on Earth.

          Naki had come home from school, which she hated. She had to sit quietly and watch the teacher hold up little white cards that said 'cat' and 'dog' and 'mother' on them. She had to listen to songs that made no sense, like the one that went, "There was an old lady who lived in a shoe…" Naki knew from experience that only Chuumon lived in shoes.

          The door creaked open, and Naki entered silently. She shut the door without thinking and dropped her backpack on the floor. She kicked off her shoes and walked to the kitchen, hoping to find a plate of cookies on the table or a newly bought carton of sushi. She found the former and reached up to take a cookie when the plate was pulled away from her.

          "These are _my_ cookies, you little brat," snapped the pretty-faced but ill-tempered woman who sat at the table.

          "But Daddy says you have to share," protested Naki.

          "Your father is soft-hearted and weak."

          "But Miranda—"

          The woman stood up abruptly. "What did I say about calling me Miranda? I said call me 'Mrs. Sagano'."

          "NO!" Naki declared angrily. "You're not my momma. My momma died two years ago!"

          "I'm your new mother, you whelp," the woman sneered.

          "You haven't married Daddy yet! I betcha don't even love him! I betcha all you want is his money!" Out of anger, Naki swung her fist at the woman.

          Miranda screamed at the strength of the young girl. To hide her surprise, she slapped Naki's cheek roughly. "Don't touch me, you creep!"

          The pain numbed Naki so she didn't understand what exactly happened. A few seconds later, the realization hit her. Tears started to well in her eyes. The five-year-old turned and ran from the house, sobbing uncontrollably. She ran down the alley between her house and the drugstore, known as Card Alley by the older kids, towards a dead end. She tripped, fell, and stayed where she lay, her tears mingling with the dirt and gravel.

          Suddenly, something touched her fingertips, making them tingle. She raised her head to see what it was, and her fingers were glowing a white-blue color. The light spread down her arms and up to her head, while at the same time spreading down to her feet. She was soon bathed in white-blue light, and she could feel a strange power flow through her. When it died away, she saw something shining orange in the depths of the alley. Still possessing a child's curiosity, Naki got up and picked up the shining object. It was an orange D-force.

          "This is…a digivice!" whispered Naki excitedly. She had heard of the legendary items before, but she never thought they were real. "Wait'll Daddy sees this!" After a moment, she changed her mind. "No, I don't think I'll show him yet…" Something caught her attention, not by sight, but by sound. Naki looked up to see a large Digimon perched atop the drugstore roof. She smiled.

          Smiling as well, Strikemon watched as the girl Naki took a few steps towards him, delighted to see one of his kind still alive. The massacre had left his people endangered, and he knew it was his duty as one of the last to find a survivor of Chikyuu. And there she was.

*        *        *

_Author's Note_: So??? What didja think of it???


End file.
